Le premier garçon perdu
by Akai-ito-san
Summary: "Seuls les garçons ne se sentant pas à leur place dans leurs propres foyers peuvent entendre ma flûte" Qui étaient les enfants perdu avant de le devenir ? Et surtout, qui était-il lui ?


Les poings crispés sur sa couverture de fortune, l'enfant tentait d'endiguer les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues pâles et creusées par le manque de nourriture. Derrière lui, un homme d'âge mûr s'affairait sur son petit corps maigrelet, le besognant sans aucune considération pour cet être d'innocence, enfonçant ses ongles maculés de boue dans sa chair tendre et juvénile.

Il avait mal, certes, mais la douleur physique lui était depuis longtemps déjà coutumière, n'égalant en rien la honte qu'il ressentait d'être ainsi souillé par une personne censée l'aimer et le protéger.

Pourquoi cet homme, ce modèle, s'était-il abaissé à de telles obscénités ? Était-il donc un fils si affreux pour que son père en vienne à la maltraiter de la sorte ? À l'insulter et le rabaisser jusqu'à temps de venir le rejoindre dans son lit et le forcer à se faire pardonner pour des fautes qu'il n'avait jamais commises, mais qu'il ne pouvait réfuter tant l'autorité parentale avait de prise sur lui. Si son père disait qu'il avait été un vilain garçon, alors ça devait être le cas. Après tout, les adultes savent tout mieux que les enfants. Il n'avait plus qu'à ravaler ses pleurs et accepter son sort, faisant de son mieux pour être un peu meilleur à chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que son géniteur redevienne le symbole protecteur qu'il avait été lors de ses primes années, avant celle où tout avait basculé.

Il avait alors 3 ans, quand les insultes avaient commencé. D'abord légères brimades, elles avaient tôt fait de s'intensifier jusqu'à devenir de réelles armes mentales, passant du **« Tu es un vilain garçon, bon à rien et bête comme ses pieds ! »** à **« Tu es si inutile que j'aurais préféré que jamais tu ne viennes au monde ! »**. Tant de mots blessants pour un jeune esprit vouant sa vie à l'être les proférant.

Les années passèrent sans que les supplices ne diminuent en intensité, bien au contraire. Le sourire candide qu'eut un jour l'enfant s'était depuis bien longtemps mourut sur ses lèvres fines et décharnées. Âgé d'aujourd'hui 12 ans, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, automate comprenant d'année en année quelles atrocités il subissait sans jamais oser se révolter. Les coups et les cris lui étaient devenu coutumiers, autant que les visites de son père ne semblant se lasser de son corps squelettique et couvert de contusions.

Cela faisait des années que les larmes s'étaient tari pour laisser place à de la lassitude, le garçon offrant son corps en pâture au plus âgé, acceptant alors ce qu'il était aux yeux de l'homme lui ayant donné la vie : un moins que rien, tout juste bon à lui permettre de tirer son coup lorsque les femmes ne suffisaient à la combler.

Si seulement sa mère était encore là, peut-être que… mais sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde et, depuis, aucune autre n'avait pris sa place. Est ce que les insultes étaient dues à ce manque ? Est ce que son père lui en voulait pour la perte de sa femme ? Sans doute que les deux choses étaient liées, mais cela excusait-il de telles ignominies ? L'enfant brisé se le demandait.

Ses cheveux blonds et graisseux tombant devant son visage émacié, le garçon baissait une fois de plus les yeux alors que la nuit approchait, l'enveloppant lentement de cette douce angoisse nouant sa gorge asséchée par sa respiration erratique. Il ne savait jamais quand le courroux de son géniteur allait frapper, quelles nuits seraient rompu par l'intrusion de cet homme aux effluves âcres d'alcool et de transpiration macérés depuis plusieurs jours déjà. L'eau potable était un luxe qui n'existerait que bien des années plus tard et seul l'étang avoisinant suffisait à l'hygiène de tout le village. À quoi bon perdre son temps à patauger lorsque notre vie était dictée par cette simple routine : lever, manger, travailler, manger, dodo. Le temps libre n'avait de cours en ces temps, chaque seconde de la vie d'une personne se devant de servir au bien commun ou, au mieux, l'engloutissement de plusieurs litres d'une piquette des plus douteuse. L'alcool frelaté était monnaie courante en ces temps et, si nombre d'hommes avaient perdu la vue, voir la vie, sa demande ne désenflait pas pour autant.

Il était d'ailleurs conseillé de donner aux enfants du vin plutôt que de l'eau, ce dernier contenant moins de risque de maladie que ces eaux non-traitées et infestées de parasites.

Une époque aux normes incompréhensible par la bienséance actuelles, mais pourtant belle et bien réelle.

Allongé à même la banquette lui servant désormais de lit, l'adolescent tout juste entré dans la puberté attendait, tous ses sens aux aguets. Les yeux fixés sur l'ersatz de plafond, le corps tendu par l'appréhension, il retint son souffle alors que le pas lourd de son tortionnaire raisonnait sur la boiserie rongée aux mites de la pièce principale. Doucement, il entendit ce dernier se rapprocher, marquant un arrêt devant la pièce lui servant de chambre, son ombre se dessinant à l'encadrure d'une porte inexistante, avant qu'enfin il ne se décide à pénétrer la pièce et s'allonger à ses côtés. Le garçon ne cilla pas lorsque la main de l'homme effleura sa hanche, pas plus que lorsque son souffle alcoolique caressa sa peau. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque le corps moite de son aîné s'allongea sur le sien, que ses mains rugueuses descendirent les haillons leur servant de vêtements. Aucune expression n'apparut sur son visage creusé lorsqu'il sentit cette douleur bien connue déchirer ses entrailles. Aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres hermétiquement closes, ni aucune larme de ses yeux mornes fixant inlassablement le plafond au-delà du visage ravagé par le temps de l'homme détruisant sa vie.

Son corps longiligne recroquevillé sur lui-même, le garçon entré pleinement dans l'adolescence vomissait ses tripes par longues saccades, éclaboussant de ses effluves gastriques le champ qu'il avait passé la journée à labourer. Le soleil au-dessus de sa tête cognait fortement sur son crâne aux cheveux fins, casqué de gras. Il transpirait de toutes parts, ne pouvant endiguer les larmes coulant sur ses joues à chaque reflux, les poings serrés contre le haillon lui servant de culotte.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Son cœur compressé dans sa poitrine le faisait souffrir atrocement, il sentait à chaque seconde qui passaient l'étau se refermer autour de ce dernier, lui coupant le souffle.

Était-ce là sa fin ? A cette perspective, la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire soulagé. Ce serait un mal pour un bien. Il serait enfin libéré des entraves et des douleurs de sa vie de mortelle. Levant les yeux vers l'immensité bleue s'étalant à perte de vue, le garçon les referma avant de se laisser aller à une douce agonie qui ne vint jamais.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le monde était le même que celui qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui, bien loin de celui qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ou qu'il espérait pour sa mort. Toujours aussi sale, puant et noyé d'injustices.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici…

Terminant sa journée avec difficulté, il eut tout juste le temps d'avaler un quignon de pain avant l'arrivée de son père, s'enfuyant dans sa chambre avec l'infime espoir que ce dernier ne passerait pas le voir ce soir.

Une fois encore, le Dieu qu'on lui avait appris à craindre autant qu'à aimer était resté sourd à ses prières.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, le corps et l'esprit douloureux, déchirés.

Il lui semblait qu'il venait tout juste de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par une douce mélodie venu d'il ne savait où. Machinalement, il s'extirpa de sous son drap et, sa chemise de nuit battant l'air à chaque pas, se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'aux abords de la forêt délimitant le pan nord de son village.

Le regard hagard, il sentait les brindilles craquer sous ses pieds nus, lui tirant quelques salves de douleur auxquelles il ne fit pas attention, continuant son chemin vers l'origine du son.

Il arriva bientôt dans une petite clairière aux arbres clairsemés, sentant derrière lui d'autres enfants pousser les branchages obstruant leur passage. Face à lui, assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort, trônait un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, une flûte de pan entre ses lèvres pleines, illuminé par les flammes d'un feu de camp dressé devant lui. C'était donc lui, le responsable de tout ça ?

Comme hypnotisé, le jeune-homme s'approcha du musicien inconnu et, suivie des quelques autres enfants présents, l'observa avec une fascination non feinte.

Ce dernier, le regard fixé sur tous ces garçons l'entourant peu à peu, souffla plus fortement encore sur sa flûte, observant chacun des visages l'observant s'illuminer d'un sourire éclatant. Leurs corps amaigris par les travaux forcés se redressant de toutes leurs tailles avant de se mouvoir dans une danse improvisée, formant un cercle tout autour de lui.

Plus grand que les autres d'une bonne tête, le garçon venant de fêter ses 14 ans eut tôt fait d'attirer le regard de l'inconnu qui, une fois son concerto terminé, s'approcha de lui avec la légèreté d'une plume emportée par le vent. Se plantant devant lui, il ancra son regard dans celui au gris terne de son vis-à-vis, y décelant par-delà ses espoirs enfantins les marques que la vie y avait apposé. Laissant pendre sa flûte le long de son corps mince, il sourit à cet enfant lui renvoyant sa propre image, bien des années plus tôt. **« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »** Le questionna-t-il sous le regard curieux des autres enfants présents, tous âgés entre 8 et 14 ans. Le jeune-homme ainsi interrogé semblait alors seulement réaliser où il se trouvait, son regard planté de celui envoûtant de son interlocuteur. **« Felix, je m'appelle Felix.» « Felix… »** Répéta ce dernier, un sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres à l'entente de ce nom **« Belle ironie du sort que de t'avoir nommé ainsi… »** Baissant les yeux à ces mots, l'ainsi nommé se contenta de triturer ses doigts squelettiques, ne sachant quoi répondre. **« Dit moi Felix, n'as-tu jamais rêvé de rejoindre un monde hors du temps, là où aucun adulte n'a sa place ? Un monde peuplé de garçons, comme toi et moi, avec ses propres règles et ses propres lois ? »** Avalant chacun des mots du garçon, le dénommé Felix hocha la tête avec vigueur, élargissant le sourire de l'inconnu. **« Alors suis-moi, et je te ferais découvrir un tel monde ! »** Se tournant vers l'assemblée, il reprit **« Je le ferais découvrir à tous ceux désirant quitter leurs vies pour une nouvelle, dans un lieu que nulles injonctions n'a jamais foulé et ne foulera jamais. Un monde régit par nos rêves les plus fous. Un monde où rien n'est impossible et où l'imaginaire prend le pas sur le réel ! Un nouveau monde que je vous apprendrais à connaître »** Les acclamations fusèrent de toutes parts, une major partie des présents criant et tapant dans leurs mains en signe d'excitation alors que Felix ne pouvait quitter son sauveur du regard, ce dernier noyé d'amour et de gratitude. Seuls ces quelques mots parvinrent à s'extirper d'entre ses lèvres hermétiquement closes, scellées par l'émotion **« Comment tu t'appelles ? »** Un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres, le garçon répondit **« Peter… Peter Pan ! »**


End file.
